Riolu
|dexcekalos=062 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=298 |evointo=Lucario |gen=Generation IV |species=Emanation Pokémon |type=Fighting |imheight=2'04" |metheight=0.7 m |imweight=44.5 lbs. |metweight=20.2 kg |ability=Steadfast Inner Focus |dw=Prankster |body=06 |color=Blue |male=87.5 |evo= }} Riolu (Japanese: リオル Rioru) is a -type Baby Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Riolu is a black and blue, dog-like Pokémon nearing two and a half feet. Its appearance is similar to its evolved form Lucario, though there are some differences. Its legs and torso are colored black while its head, lower body and tail are blue. Riolu have large, rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws, placed in a similar fashion to Lucario's spikes. Riolu also have a black "mask" with two black appendages on either side, and red eyes. Natural abilities Riolu are sensitive to a special type of energy called Aura as Lucario is. Riolu's evolved form, Lucario, can use these waves for attacks, tracking, or to predict future moves. However, Riolu does not have the full potential of these powers, using them as described in ripples rather than waves. Moves such as Aura Sphere can not be learned by Riolu due to its inability to fully use the power of Aura. There is at least one exception to this rule, however. Despite these limitations, Riolu are good at sensing others' emotions from far away, and they can use this technique to call their allies for help when they face dangers. Behavior Riolu is a full of fun, energetic and extraordinarily loyal Pokémon. On the other hand, because of its type, it has extraordinary energy and endurance. It can also walk barefoot for a short time on a journey, and some of them can even run through the whole night or across canyons. Habitat Due to their extreme rarity, nobody knows their exact habitats, although it is mentioned that they live in seclude mountains and groves. Diet Riolu are mainly omnivores, but domesticated ones can eat human food. Evolution Riolu evolves into Lucario when leveled up during the day with high friendship. Game Info Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |[[Foresight]]|—|—|40|Normal|Status}} 1 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical}} 1 |[[Endure]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 6 |[[Counter]]|—|100|20|Fighting|Physical}} 11 |[[Feint]]|30|100|10|Normal|Physical}} 15 |'Force Palm'|60|100|10|Fighting|Physical}} 19 |[[Copycat]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} 24 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status}} 29 |'Reversal'|—|100|15|Fighting|Physical}} 47 |Nasty Plot|—|—|20|Dark|Status}} 55 |Final Gambit|—|100|5|Fighting|Special}} |-| Generation IV= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Breeding Generation VII= |[[Smeargle]]|90|90|10|Steel|Physical}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Sentret, Furret|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites Appearances Anime In the anime, Riolu has made an appearance during ''Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Parts One and Two, which aired as a one hour special commemorating the release of Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. This Riolu had been trained to use Aura Sphere and was unnaturally strong. It was taken away from its owner by a group that wanted to exploit it but Ash and co. returned it, with Kellyn's help. This Riolu developed a strong bond with Ash. Manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Maylene has a Riolu. It is seen using Drain Punch against Pearl's Monferno, who Platinum borrowed in order to fight her. Then, when Diamond's is traveling alone, he is given an egg by Riley, which eventually hatched into a Riolu. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! Hareta gained a Riolu egg in Serious Training on Iron Island which hatched into a Riolu later on in that chapter. Trivia *Riolu and Pancham are the only pure -type Pokémon whose evolved form is not a pure -type, but instead a and or -type. **Ironically, this makes them weak to their own primary type. *Both of Riolu's abilities have something to do with flinching. Steadfast increases Riolu's speed when it flinches while Inner Focus prevents it from flinching. **This means, that in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Series where Pokémon have both of their abilities, Inner Focus prevents Steadfast from ever activating. *Riolu is the only Fighting Pokémon playable in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. **Also, it and Pikachu are the only non-Starter Pokémon in the Mystery Dungeon series. *The Riolu in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! is said to have an identical Aura with Ash. In Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, Lucario says that Ash's Aura is the same as Sir Aaron's. Therefore, The Riolu has the same Aura as Sir Aaron. *Although both Riolu and Lucario were released in the same generation, Riolu is counted as a Baby Pokémon. Origins Riolu is based on jackals, especially the Egyptian god of death, Anubis. It also has some characaristics of racoons. Etymology Riolu's name is simply based on Lucario's name, switching "Rio" with "Lu" and leaving out "Ca". Gallery 447Riolu_DP_anime.png 447Riolu DP anime 2.png 447Riolu DP anime 3.png 447Riolu_Dream.png 447Riolu_Pokemon_Ranger_Shadows_of_Almia.png 447Riolu_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 447Riolu Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon.png 447Riolu_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg 447Riolu Pokémon HOME.png Riolu trophy SSBB.png RioluSprite.png ShinyRioluSprite.png Riolu-GO.png Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon